I Became Queen
by jinx1764
Summary: Sarah's narrative on how she became Queen of the Labyrinth.  Bittersweet, first person narrative, Dark Jareth.  Warning: For adults only!  I mean it!
1. My Story Begins

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Story Begins**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

My name is Sarah Williams and this is my story about how I became Queen of the Labyrinth. I want you to know that it's not a happy story, although it has elements of happiness. I could say it was a tragedy but no one dies, least of all me, though I am sad on occasion. I am living my fairytale but as the saying goes—"Be careful what you wish for." Quite simply, it is the story of my life which started most specifically a few months before my sixteenth birthday and a few years after my father and mother divorced most viciously, my mother running off to pursue her dreams of acting and abandoning me, her only child, to a father more interested in living his own fairytale of white picket fences.

My father, eager to begin his life anew and assuming I needed a mother, any mother, remarried quickly. During his twentieth high school reunion he met an old girlfriend, Karen, and a banal, whirlwind romance ensued which they attempted to sweep me into by forcing upon me the role of maid of honor at their intimate, not-quite white wedding three months later. Obviously, by my words, you may guess at the depth of my bitterness. How dare my father bring home a new wife, a woman making numerous assumptions regarding her power over me in her position as step-mother. And I, being a melodramatic teen, rebelled at every opportunity; truly I felt myself much put-upon by my evil step-mother. How maltreated by her was I really? My basis for comparison changed greatly over the years so it's difficult to say...but I jump ahead of myself.

While I moaned and groaned and dug in my heels at new parents, I spent my days wishing and praying that my real mother would fly in to rescue me from the circumstances of my miserable life, never once blaming her for her share of my misery. Karen became pregnant a month after their wedding and things, at least in my view, worsened. Made to wait on Karen as a maid once her feet swelled and her belly grew along with my resentment, I did not celebrate the coming of a younger sibling. An innocent whom I should've guarded with my very soul; no, in my selfish, teenage mentality I chose to hate the little boy borne to Karen and my father whom they christened Tobias Jason Williams. How the day of his birth haunts me now. Regret for my self-centeredness dogs my very soul but even now I realize how selfish I am because it's not from a sense of true regret, but more from a sense of being caught. If only I could've learned my lessons earlier my life would be so different. So different. At least my brother is safe; I take comfort in that.

My apologies, I skip forward again, but there is so much to tell. Barely a year later and I'd unwillingly become the designated free babysitter due to my convenience. Rarely, in fact never, did either my father or Karen request the service; their assumptions proving to me all that I required to know of their innate disrespect for my personal life. Often I used my imagination to escape the dissatisfaction of my treadmill life, spending hours in the local park creating new worlds to explore and conquer. I made few friends in my freshman year of high school...it seemed rather pointless connecting with the plebian population of my school since I knew my real mother would come for me any day. My rich imagination served me well enough, far too well.

During one of my park outings I found a book lying in the grass, a book bound in red leather without title or identification plate inside. It was entirely handwritten in a flowing copperplate script on parchment pages and appeared very old, likely an antique. But who could've lost such a beautiful book? Immediately intrigued I spend the remaining Saturday afternoon reading and discovered it to be a sort of fictional narrative about a young girl's triumphant adventure through a place called the Labyrinth to rescue a child that was mistakenly wished away to an evil King. Needless to say this book provided ample fodder for my fertile imagination and quickly became my favored activity. And such it would have stayed if not for my temper.

I was fifteen, nearly sixteen, and very late returning home one rainy afternoon during one of my park adventures with the Labyrinth book...as I'd taken to calling it...when Karen and I fought over babysitting my brother Toby so she and my father could go out. As usual, neither informed me of their plans assuming I'd be willing and happy to watch Toby and also as usual, I threw a fit over the imposition on my time. I remember Karen mentioning something to the effect that I should be going out on dates and didn't that just burn my fire brighter. I stormed to my room and slammed my door where I remained determinedly ignored by my father who expressed only mild interest in dealing with my female, teenage mood swings. Would things have differed if either of us opened the door to one another? It's painful for me to think on these regrets, now, after so much time...but onward.

I heard Karen and my father leave the house, the few minutes of silence replaced with my outrage at realizing my stuffed bear Lancelot was missing and the shrill cries of Toby from the master bedroom. Those days Toby knew only three sounds; sleep, laugh, and ear-shattering, with the latter being his most oft used in my presence. Unfortunately for me Toby possessed a terrible case of separation anxiety and saved ear-shattering for anyone other than his parents which was usually me. Is it any wonder that I ended up doing what I did? Ah...but I haven't told you yet.

After I discovered the theft of Lancelot, which could only have been Karen, I stomped to Toby's bedside confirming the bear's location and released my pent up frustrations upon my hapless brother, who only screamed louder. I tried telling him a story, rocking him, yelling at him but nothing worked. Eventually I put him back down in his crib, turned off the lights and a sudden calmness came over me. A sense of surety I'd not sensed before that but I've experience since then. Before I thought of what I did I said the words that sealed my fate, words that I'll not repeat as words have power. I say my fate and not ours because I once I wished my brother away to the goblins and the Goblin King personally arrived to claim him; I fought my way through his Labyrinth and won him back, learning valuable lessons and earning friends along the way. To this day Toby is free and happy and is married with children of his own. This sustains me when I regret my decisions.

I would describe my adventure through the Labyrinth in detail here, my battle of wits with its King, but that is another tale and not for this telling. Just know that I was successful; I defeated the Goblin King becoming the Champion of the Labyrinth and returning to my world with my brother.

Yet even in my youthful ignorance I wondered at the King's final challenge; was it a distraction or an offer? To love him, fear him, obey him and he would be my slave. This question haunted me throughout high school until my eighteenth birthday and after my age of majority answers slowly started to creep into my life. That is truly where my story of how I became Queen begins.

**.**


	2. My Changes Begin

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Changes Begin**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

One might think that my conquering of the Labyrinth and becoming its Champion, out-witting the Goblin King while refusing his disturbing offer, and making other worldly friends would've given me an inner peace and security, but alas it only seemed to accentuate my differences once I returned to my world. I made few Aboveground friends therefore, for the next few years, I continued to call on my Labyrinth friends. But things drastically changed once I turned eighteen.

This mystical number signified my physical, if not mental and emotional, maturity and I was quite suddenly and frustratingly unable to make contact with Hoggle, Didymus, or Ludo through my vanity mirror, regardless of the fervency of my calls. Being my only true friends, this greatly distressed me as you can well imagine. No answers were forthcoming for some time, and ultimately I sought mundane sources of friendship in the form of boys, as girls my age never appeared to care for me. I didn't mind; I rather didn't care to know most of the simpering teens either.

The day after my eighteenth birthday, approximately halfway through my senior year, another small incident of change occurred. Of course, at the time I didn't realize it for what it was and only later did I fully understand its significance. But who would think anything unusual about an owl perched low in the sprawling oak tree of their yard? Perhaps if the owl roosted there during daylight hours, or had followed me home from school, or some other nonsense I would've thought it odd, but it was just a common barn owl in the early evening hours intently staring at me while I took the trash out at Karen's command. Years later I would remember the owl's eyes were mismatched blue and brown, and by then I would be far too committed to my destiny to care.

Also in my senior year, I'd come to grips with the truth that my real mother was not in the way of rescuing me. In fact, I'd not seen or heard from her other than shallow gestures on birthdays and Christmas. You might think this acceptance would lighten my heart to my new life, perhaps it should have, but it only served to strengthen my resolve to escape as I saw my limited choices hemming me in.

My prolific imagination remained a source of diversion for me, fairytales of the abused princess, especially by the evil step-mother, being my favorites tales of woe. Is it any wonder I became Queen ... but I digress. Why couldn't I reconcile my heart with my reality? I would've changed so much if I could've settled myself, resigned my heart and emotions to my jail.

Ah, well ... I suppose my need for love and acceptance dug an infinite abyss in my heart for I had limited experience with adults granting me either. Coupled with my extreme sense of powerlessness over my own life, these needs gnawed until I would do anything to fulfill them. The proverbial 'grass is always greener' a possibly constantly lurking at the edge of my vision. I only know with certainty that a constant dissatisfaction, a great emptiness, a void consumed me every year since I defeated the Goblin King. Worsening as I aged, it chewed at the boundaries of my soul.

Typically, as with most teens in high school, I started dating but I started later than most. Sometime during my seventeen year, since I hadn't encouraged attention from boys earlier, I began flirting in earnest. Because of the strange blankness inside, I craved love and attention, but oddly enough not friendships or normal social connections. I could spend days without speaking with any person then suddenly need the attention of whichever boy I happened to be casually dating at the time. This conflicting obsessive behavior led me to make poor relationship choices, if they could be called relationships. I nearly lost my virginity several times but some reason always held me back at the last. I honestly don't remember the boys' names, just that the experiences left me feeling ... well ... feeling something more than the emptiness for a time.

Ironically, I would've continued seeking that feeling until I earned a very insulting name at school, but before then another strange thing created a change in my life. It occurred about a month after my eighteenth birthday while I was in the back seat during a date with another random boy striving for that feeling again. By happenstance — or so I thought at the time — I looked up from the boy's bland visage (really he was rather uninteresting physically and in personality) and saw a pair of intensely glowing eyes of mismatched blue and brown staring at me through the side window over the boy's shoulder.

I screamed, pushed the nameless boy off, and scrambled upright on the bench seat grasping my clothing to my upper torso nudity. When I pointed to the window and explained to him what I saw, the eyes had disappeared and my very frustrated date didn't believe me.

"Geez, Sarah. What the hell's your problem?"

"I swear there was a pair of glowing eyes staring at me!" I insisted as I redressed to his disappointed glare.

"You sure you're not tripping?" He asked me knowing full well I abhorred drugs.

"I wasn't hallucinating, they were real! Just floating in mid-air outside the window!" Strangely, I was desperate that he believe me.

"Okay, whatever." He leaned back over me trying to work my shirt back off, but I felt a sudden and novel sense of shame and knew I couldn't remain with him and most certainly couldn't date him again. "Let's just get back to business." He cajoled, his whine grating on my nerves. Suddenly, I'd forgotten why I'd found him so attraction.

"Let's not, just take me home," I said firmly while pulling my shirt back into place.

He stared at me as if I were a Martian speaking Jive, total incomprehension. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, night's over. Home. Now." I pulled away from him and crawled into the front passenger seat, settling myself and resolutely ignoring him until he cussed a few choice words, followed me then started the car.

"This is such bullshit," he mumbled.

I didn't care as long as he complied with my wish and drove me home. He did and thirty minutes later I was safely walking back through my parents' front door home. I never saw him again outside of school.

I heard him gun his car, expressing his anger as he sped away. I didn't care about that either, because as much as those eyes frightened me I gradually noticed my usually searing void eased for the first since it began. Those freakish eyes called to something inside of me, something I'd left behind.

But they terrified me, too.

I stopped dating. I lost interest even though boys continued to ask me out. Apparently between my dramatically dark good looks and growing reputation, I'd been on the high school boys' top ten list of 'doable girls'. Oddly enough, I wasn't insulted; I just didn't care about that anymore ... well at least not with high school boys.

It did make graduating easier as I focused on my school work and turned my C's into B' and my B's into A's practically overnight. This feat stunned my step-mother, as she never believed in my scholastic abilities and was vociferously vocal against me whenever an opportunity presented itself. At last, she possessed no words to denounce me, not in this at least.

My father, well what can I say about my father, he seemed pleased about my focus on my studies, but proud would be too strong a word as he never actually told me. He merely smiled wanly when I presented my improved report card and Karen sputtered her surprise. Those days he only had eyes for Toby, the embodiment of his new life and future.

I was his past, his failure and I felt it in his lack of parenting. Soon, I told myself, in a few weeks graduation would arrive and I would leave the house of my father and begin my true life as an adult ... or so I thought.

**.**


	3. My Adulthood Begins I

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Adulthood Begins - Part I**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

Graduation from high school for normal young adults consists of gifts and parties with congratulations from their parents and loved ones, often lasting several days. My graduation ended as soon as my father drove our small, psychologically strained family back home. He gifted me with a card which contained a terse, trite poem and a hundred dollar bill. Not a crisp new bill nor a particularly old one either. I took it as an example of his love for me ... not quite new, not completely used up.

My father patted me on the shoulder and for a second I thought he might hug me. My heart soared at the emotions battling in his eyes and I froze, uncertain how to respond, but his emotions faded as quickly as they as rose and his arm dropped from my shoulder as did my heart.

"Good job, Sarah." I thought I must've imagined his emotional lapse as now his voice sounded very much in control.

"Thanks, Dad," I responded as my heart calcified in my chest. My eyes searched for some small sign of love and pride from my father because I knew deep in the recesses of my soul that once I left his house, if I could find nothing at that moment, I might never or ever want to find anything again.

"So, Karen tells me you've decided to move out right away and start out on your own," he asked stoically, not meeting my questing gaze.

"Yeah, I really want to see the world. Besides I think that's best," I looked at him closely, "don't you, Dad?"

"Of course, of course! Independence is importance in young adults. I think it's a good idea, Sarah," he answered quickly, too quickly in my opinion, but I'm sure I'm biased in that regard. He kept staring out the back window to the yard beyond, avoiding my eyes. "I'm sure you'll do well. I'm here if you ever need anything." He specifically said _he'd_be here not we'd - as in he and Karen. Certainly Karen was happy to see me gone and my father was not about to fight his new wife on the subject of his old daughter.

"Thanks, Dad," I replied without any real emotion, turning away from him to stare at the back yard as well. We stood there for quite awhile studying the early summer back yard in an uncomfortable silence, not touching and not communicating.

My father and me.

I have not spoken to him since that day and I have no notion if I ever will since I became Queen. I often wonder if he misses me for I often miss him, though there is little to miss between us. I suppose I miss what could've been.

.

.

I packed my few belongings, and the small amount of monies I owned, and left that same week on a Grayhound bus to the big city. The town I grew up in was of moderate size and offered few opportunities to an up and coming whatever I was going to be, although I had no defined goal other than my passion and ambition to be more than I was.

During the latter half of my senior year, when I actually applied myself to my studies, I discovered the enjoyment of focusing my still active imagination to more productive pursuits such as writing or acting, the usual clichéd route for talented persons without any real world skills. But first I needed to be in the action, get a paying job, and just plain escape my former life.

So I went to Los Angeles, wouldn't you? I figured I might as well start off in the thick of it; the thick being either L.A. or N.Y. and I hated snow so L.A. won the toss.

Long story short, I arrived in L.A. with a few thousand from saved allowance and babysitting, and two large suitcases. I immediately combed the papers and located a duplex which offered a room to rent from an elderly lady, a Mrs. Evelyn Scott, whose welfare check didn't cover her expenses since her husband died. She seemed nice enough if quite odd, but then California is the land of fruits and nuts so what did I expect? The next day I pounded the pavement until I hired on as barista at a coffee shop and a night cocktail waitress at a bar, both in walking distance as I still owned no vehicle but considered purchasing a cheap bicycle.

I was living the dream of the California cliched.

It was on these first days in sunny, golden California when my new life should have been happiest that it took on an exacting darkness. Difficult to define, but no sooner did I arrive but a foreboding cloaked me. While others reveled in the perfect days, I could no sooner celebrate the sun god than I could return to my father's home. The emptiness I'd always felt, which had left somewhat since I saw the glowing eyes, returned in full measure with this feeling of doom.

I swear direness haunted my very steps.

.

.

As I returned to my new home after my first nightshift as a cocktail waitress ended, a thrill of fear spiked in my gut and fingers of something watching me trailing over my back. The streets and sidewalks, normally so full of bustle, were suddenly empty of others. I told myself to keep walking as I glanced back and forth trying to locate someone, anyone to assist me. But all the shops were closed for the night and darkened, the street lights were on, not even a car passed by me, which I knew to be eerie according to my landlady as she complained of the insistent 24/7 traffic noise.

I mentally kicked myself for turning down the bar owner's earlier offer to drive me home, remembering how I told him I only lived a few blocks away and how I didn't want to inconvenience him. He was a nice older man; he would've been kind to me, why must I always be so independent and stubborn?

A skittering sound very near left and rear of me caused me to jump. I spun about bodily, scanning the dark, shadowy sidewalk and shop alcoves for any sign of life waiting to pounce upon me.

"Who are you?" I tried to shout aggressively, but my throat was thick with fear and I barely heard myself. A small shadow at the curb divided from the ground and moved towards me, slowly at first, almost leisurely, then faster until only a few feet separated it from me. A strangled gasp echoed in the night air, _it was me_.

I turned and ran from the shadow quickly as my heels allowed. I didn't dare check behind me as so many doomed movie heroines do; I felt the shadow pacing me as I ran home, my panic overriding anything but running.

Fumbling my keys from my purse as I approached the front door, I was barely able to unlock it, get inside and slam the door just as I saw the dark, shapeless mass strike at the wood between us, rattling the door in its jamb. The shadow released a strange moan then was silent.

I don't remember how long I stared at the front door afraid to move away unless the thing might ooze its way underneath or through it. But after a time, when nothing else happened and my adrenaline ran out, I finally stumbled to my rented room at the rear of the little house; my landlady apparently deep asleep for she never came to check.

I sat on the edge of my queen-sized bed, shaking and quivering with the after effects of fear and adrenaline and tried to rationalize what it may have been and why it chased me. Having never seen anything like it, I had not one iota of a starting point to unravel the bizarre mystery, but it didn't matter as a stranger, grimmer occurrence was beginning.  
The gloom I'd been sensing ever since I arrived in L.A. grew heavier and oppressive as I recovered in my small room. My breathing became ragged and fast, I clutched at my throat; what was happening to me?

_'Sarah.'_

I heard my name whispered in the thickening, sultry air. Who was calling me? My fear spiked again with fresh adrenaline and I bolted from my bed to run, run away, anywhere from this terrifying voice.

_'Sarah.'_The velvet voice demanded.

I stopped mid-lunge, my body facing my bedroom door, opposite of it a large, glass picture window dominated my room. The voice, the fear-inducing commanding voice emanated behind me.

_'Sarah!'_it said again louder.

I knew it wanted me to face it; I also knew I couldn't disobey no matter how much I wanted to dash. Reluctantly I turned in place, facing the large window which had no curtains — my landlady promised she'd have curtains put in by next week — and there floating inside the large, unpaneled, pane of glass stood him, the Goblin King whom I'd defeated years ago.

His transparent image reached out to me, imploringly with one arm, much like our last confrontation without the crystal offering. He was dressed all in black so dark I could barely see where the edges of his cloak and body ended and the night began through his glassy likeness. In contrast, his face, hands, and gravity-defying hair shown a brilliant white; they were so pale they glowed as did his mismatched brown and blue eyes.

_'SARAH!'_he called again even more ardently and his outstretched hand beckoned, his lithe fingers curling inwards to his palm.

My feet moved towards him on their own, as my mind screamed in denial. I watched his eyes smolder, their intensity burning; I could not look away. The Goblin King enthralled me, called me to him, and I shuffled closer. My eyes caught faint visions of tormented, transparent faces in his opprobrious swirling cloak before swiftly vanishing as if absorbed by the night backdrop of the glass. What manner of horror was he?

"No!" I cried out. "I defeated you! You have no power over me!" I shouted in my feeble attempt to fend him off as it was obvious he very much had some unknown power over me, my feet shuffling closer still and my arm raised upwards to touch the glass.

A rational, calm portion of my mind noted that I mirrored one of my favored mythical princesses mindlessly reaching for the cursed spindle, my fingers stretched for the Goblin King's two-dimensional reflective ones and I hated my imagination at that moment. I saw him smile charily and the view of his sharp teeth sent a shiver through me which ended in my pelvic region, caused my internal muscles to clench.

_'Sarah! Come to me.'_He sounded so confident in response to my stubborn statement not bothering to refute it, only drawing me closer.

"No...Please don't...please..." I begged, seeing my fingers inches from the window's surface, the sultriness of the air stuck in my lungs making it difficult to breathe. I didn't know what he wanted, what he planned; I doubted it would be good.

Yet, as I got closer to him, the void in me filled even as my fear increased. Tears streamed down my face, my conflicting emotions warring as my shivering fingers touched the smooth, cool window pane at the same place where his fingers reached for me. I never actually felt his fingers but an energy surged into me unlike I'd ever known. I heard his laughter ring in my ears and it sounded triumphant, mocking, and sensual all at once. My body responded with a surge of passionate longing combating the void I'd lived with for years. In that moment, I wanted to be filled with it forever.

The window exploded, the sharp fragments flying towards me. I screamed, closing my eyes and throwing my arms protectively around my face as I was flung the ten feet across the room to crash into my bedroom door.

I don't know how long I laid unconscious, crumpled at the base of my door, covered in hundreds of tiny shards of glass, many which were coated with my blood from numerous lacerations. Evidently, Mrs. Scott found me at some point and called the paramedics to transport me to the hospital, where I woke several hours later.

It wasn't until a few days passed, as I recovered from my scare and my injuries and careful not to explain to anyone what truly happened, that I noticed the unusual side effect of that night. All my cuts, even the deepest which required several sutures, healed within days and left no scars.

**.**


	4. My Adulthood Begins II

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Adulthood Begins – Part II**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

My freakishly rapid healing was only the beginning of my new alterations after the night the Goblin King called to me, although they didn't all manifest at once. Initially, I and those who befriended me at my new workplaces, questioned the lack of scars. Since I'd been inflicted with many lacerations on my arms and face, they should've left marks.

However, none of them or me preferred the terrible scars, so none of us questioned too deeply the why's or how's. Thus the miracle of my rapid healing was quickly accepted and forgotten by all except by me. Not that I could forget as only I knew the true cause but who could I confide in, who would believe me? I hardly believed it myself.

Why would the Goblin King seek me out after almost three years?

This question more than any other dominated my thoughts until the other alterations replaced my concerns. I healed rapidly, my skin gradually appeared brighter(no more hormonal breakouts)and I noticed my normally medium brown hair started growing in a deeper, darker, glossier shade. Stranger still, for the first time in my life I seemed to more easily make friends, especially female friends, as the distressing void eased for a time.

Two months since my incident with the Goblin King and I'd yet to see or hear from him again or anything else unusual. Every day of normalcy increased my tension; it couldn't possibly be over no matter how much I wished it.

While several of the other cocktail waitresses asked after my health then complimented my improved appearance, one woman specifically befriended me. Her name was Lisa: She was a few years older than I, very out-going and she took me under her care. I suppose she sensed I was unfamiliar with friendships.

"Sarah," Lisa call my name from behind the bar counter. I just arrived for my Saturday nightshift at the bar.

"Hey, Lisa!" I called back to the willowy blond already dressed for her shift in the required short skirt. Lisa was an early bird for everything as far I'd seen.

"You're looking really great, Sarah. You change your makeup or something?" I became anxious at her ease of noticing my changes, but she'd not seen anything truly unusual.

"Thanks, Lisa, I'm just feeling really good." I replied nonchalantly, meeting her on the opposite side of the bar.

"I guess the California air agrees with you." She shrugged.

"Yeah...I guess so." I answered vaguely, refusing to meet her eyes and instead caught my reflection in the large embellished bar mirror behind her. I did look good. Not that I was particularly vain regarding my looks. I'd always known I was attractive, but now in the mirror I looked more ... vivid ... as if someone had colored me in with stronger pigments than everyone and everything else around me. Things blurred and faded as my reflection strengthened.

"Earth to Sarah, hey?" I focused on Lisa's voice breaking my stare from the mirror. Her hand passed in front of my eyes.

"Yeah? Sorry." I shook myself slightly. How odd, it felt like a rubber band snapped in my head.

"Geez, you sure you can work tonight? You kinda zoned out there for awhile."

"I'll be fine, just a little tired." I lied smoothly, finally meeting her worried eyes. "Let me go change quick and I'll be right back."

Lisa nodded as I rushed to the employees' breakroom and its attached restroom where I changed into my waitress outfit which I'd carried with me in a small gym bag. I checked my makeup in the mirror noticing once again my subtly altered appearance. I leaned closer to the mirror inspecting my eyes which did appear a bit greener than usual, especially in the restroom's clearer light.

As my face closed the gap to the glass the surroundings grayed and fuzzed, in contrast, my eyes sharpened in detail until I could count the variations of green in my irises. Directly behind me and centered over my head a darkness popped into existence replacing the bland taupe wall. Its a strange swirling cloud of variegated shades of black and gray twisted into a vortex.

I gasped and jerked around, the small of my back smashed the sink, my hands white-knuckling the porcelain edge but only the normal, aging wall greeted my blinking eyes.

_What the hell?_What fuck was that? Where do it go?

The air in the small restroom became stifling, and my brain couldn't process what my eyes witnessed. I slowly turned back to the mirror, wary to look into its silvery depths and found nothing but the wall reflected back to me. Had I hallucinated?

I forced my breathing and heart rate to slow with deep breaths. I left the small room in a rush, eager to rejoin others and ground myself in reality. This new ability to connect with others felt strange and exhilarating. Looking back, though I had no understanding what could be happening to me, I was certain the Goblin King was at the root of it somehow.

Shaking off the unsettling vision, I concentrated on waiting on the increasing numbers of patrons as the night action peaked. Lisa and I shared short conversations through the shift, but mostly we were kept distracted by the crowd. Throughout the night was I careful to avoid looking too long in the bar mirror, or any mirror; instead I focused on using my new found friendliness to charm the customers and earn additional tips. I actually found myself enjoying the evening and the pleasant interactions with people, both men and women.

"I see you're making several new friends." Lisa's voice behind me caught me off guard making me jump slightly.

"What? Yeah, it's the weirdest thing." I told her, my tone incredulous.

"Really, why's that?"

"Making friends never was my talent but lately ... I don't know, it's like I don't even have to try."

"That's great, Sarah! Maybe you just needed to meet new people." Lisa suggested innocently, but even then I suspected more.

.

.

I continued in this vein for a few more weeks becoming more comfortable with people then I'd ever been in my short life. My day shifts at the coffee shop went much the same and eventually I did begin to forget - just a little - about the terrifying night the Goblin King visited. And the more I forgot the easier it became to believe the vision had been a hallucination. My body felt stronger, healthier, sleeker, and I wanted to trust these sudden changes to late blooming.

I wanted so much to be normal.

Nearly three months passed since that night, and I finally had my first date since I'd moved. Honestly, I really looked forward to going out as an adult rather than a high school teen.

His name was Brian.

I made a coffee for him earlier in the week and he asked me out. I'd agreed to meet him at the bar where I work; he was to pick me up for dinner and a movie. A tad cliché, perhaps, but I was still new to the area and preferred he meet my new friends before we left. In any regard, I dressed up in a new outfit and sat at the bar talking with Lisa while I waited for a guy I was actually excited to get to know as a person before...well other things.

"Here ya go, one to warm you up before your big date. Just don't tell the boss." Lisa served me a tap beer in an iced mug with a huge smile and a pair of waggling eyebrows. I was still underage (though I could serve alcohol) and appreciated her sneaking me some.

"Thanks, I could definitely use a drink. I'm actually a little nervous." I answered grasping the chilly handle gratefully, returning Lisa's smile. She knew I was a bundle of anxiety.

Taking a few hearty sips, I caught my reflection in the large bar mirror again just as I had a few weeks earlier and had been avoiding (along with all mirrors which played havoc on my makeup). I tried breaking my gaze but immediately my vision was frozen staring at my likeness which had grown more vivid in the silver glass. The surroundings quickly grayed until I could see only my face in Technicolor detail. The black twisting vortex returned to float above my head and I lost track of time.

Hands grabbed at my shoulders and suddenly I saw Lisa nose to nose with me. I heard her speaking, saw her mouth moving, but I couldn't seem to make my mouth form words or understand her. I wanted so badly to turn my head towards the mirror again.

The front door of the bar slammed open, snapping my foggy attention from Lisa and I looked over her shoulder to see Brian walk through the door. His blonde hair tossed in the breeze of the closed door and he turned to look at me with mismatched eyes. I gasped aloud, ignoring Lisa's increasingly alarmed questions. His eyes met mine as he walked directly towards us and a chill started at a base of my spine, speeding upwards until it spread into my skull.

"Hello, Sarah," Brian said in a strange lilting voice different from how he sounded when I first met him.

As soon as his baritone hit my ears, my brain exploded with pain, my eyes whited out, and I heard Lisa screaming my name as I my muscles seized and I fell to the floor. Brian's mismatched blue and brown eyes bored into my own green ones as I fell. I remember lying on the hard floor spasming violently while Lisa cried and Brian watched me calmly until I lost consciousness for a second time.

**.**


	5. My Maturity Begins

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Maturity Begins**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

I floated in a place without boundaries, without a sense of up or down like negative gravity. A blinding grayness met my eyes; I couldn't see any details and tried reaching out but felt nothing solid within reach.

"Hello?" I spoke; the misty grayness swallowed my voice.

'Sarah.' His voice ... his voice ... drifted to my ears through the dry mists. I wanted to understand where I was, how I got here.

"Goblin King!" I yelled to the gray and flailed about, my body pinwheeling. "What have you done? Where am I?"

'Not yet ... not yet. Soon, my precious thing ... soon..." His sinister voice whispered through the weird fog and then my body crashed into itself...

.

.

I woke up on the couch in the breakroom with both Lisa and Brian hovering over me. I jerked away from Brian's proximity before I realized his eyes were both their normal brown color and looking upon me with extreme worry.

"Sarah," Brian said, slightly breathless. Even his voice was back to normal, the lilting accent gone. "You're awake! Oh my God, are you okay?" He knelt on the floor next to the couch while Lisa sat on the couch's edge.

"What happened?" Lisa asked over Brian's question. I sat up against Lisa's protests and rubbed my eyes, glancing around the breakroom to make sure everything appeared normal. It was, for now.

"I don't know." I was telling the truth, mostly, for at the time I didn't understand the Goblin King's actions.

"I called an ambulance; they should be here any minute," Lisa told me and I shook my head.

"No, not another ambulance. I don't need to go to the hospital." I insisted fiercely. There wasn't anything a doctor could do for me, and I couldn't afford more hefty medical bills.

"But Sarah..." I interrupted Lisa with another refusal, then watched her nod once before walking away to pick up the phone. She spoke into the receiver for a couple of minutes while Brian stayed kneeling by my side.

"You sure you shouldn't see a doctor?" he asked me while I watched Lisa.

"Definitely, nothing a doctor can do for me. Thanks, but I'll be okay." I stated confidently with a note of resignation in my voice. Brian must have noticed because he gave me a funny look mixed with compassion and the urge to kiss him overwhelmed me.

You may think this odd considering what I saw in his visage a short while earlier, but his appearance had returned to normal and I sincerely wanted to know this man, like a book once begun you're compelled to finish.

Brian reached out slowly and caressed my cheek, pursing his lips a bit. "I'm worried about you, Sarah. You looked like you had a seizure and now you're refusing to see a doctor?" His mildly calloused hand sent delightful shivers over my skin. I couldn't keep his intense gaze and dropped my eyes. Brian was years older than me and I liked that - daddy issues perhaps?

"I'll be fine, promise." I pressed the palm of my hand to the back of his, holding it against my face.

"Well, we're not going out tonight." I sputtered in disappointment. "But," he added quickly at my irate reaction, "I'll escort you home, make sure you're safe and if you want we can order a pizza and maybe ... stay in for a bit."

"I'd like that even better," I gifted him with a dazzling smile, watching his eyes turn a tad feral. Men: In the end they're all tempted but which ones succumb, well we'll see.

Lisa returned with a mild scolding look informing me she'd canceled the ambulance; I thanked her. Once she learned of our new plans she switched from merely visually scolding me to outright verbal assault, but I was an adult, even if I was a young one and her friend, and she could do little to dissuade me.

Brian and I left the bar and he escorted me home by way of driving me in his new Mustang. I might've fallen for him then and there if I'd been a vain and shallow woman as he knew how to handle the 8-cylinder beast. My skin tingled and sparks chased each other around, ending at my puckered and hardened nipples; they rubbed almost painfully against the fabric of my bra.

Entranced, I watched Brian's strong, well shaped hand shift gears and the g-forces of acceleration shoved me deep in to the leather bucket seat. The familiar dampness I hadn't felt since high school trickled into my panties and for the life of me I couldn't remember why I'd kept my virginity, because at that precious moment all I wanted was to fuck this man senseless.

"You alright?" he asked me, his voice a bit husky. I swear I saw his nostrils flare as if he smelled my arousal.

I tilted my head towards him as it rested on the seat. "Fine...great..." I mumbled allowing the raw lust flowing through me to sweep me away, filling the void inside of me. I'd never felt this level of passion before and I wanted it to go on forever.

"How about we go to my place instead..." He suggested tentatively, his brown eyes wary. "You did mention you rent a room, my place isn't far and would be more, _private_."

I sighed at the thoughts his ideas generated. I liked private. "Sure...as long as there's still pizza," I said light-heartedly; Brian chuckled and grinned as his hand stretched out and rested on my bare thigh where my skirt had ridden up. My skin tingled; his hand was warm. _God it felt good._

We drove awhile longer; I barely paid any mind to the direction, until Brian pulled into a long driveway leading to a moderate but very nice home. I tried to remember what his profession was but that detail slipped my memory. He parked, walked around, opened my door for me, and assisted me out of his car as a true gentleman.

I followed him into his home where he clicked on the lights and offered me a glass of wine, his voice hesitant, almost shy. It occurred to me then that he was nervous regarding the intentions for the evening and I didn't want him to be nervous; I wanted this. For some inexplicable reason I wanted this more than anything else. Maybe it was my never ending quest for normalcy, or love, or acceptance even though I'd figured out that sex wasn't love at a tender age. I just knew it was important I do this - do him - to be blunt.

Soon we were finishing our first glass of red wine and sitting on his couch. He had lit a few candles and we'd chatted about inconsequential topics as the alcohol warmed our blood and lowered our inhibitions. Although mine were severely low already, I suspected his needed lowering a bit more. Despite appearances, Brian seemed a nice man and I didn't feel as though he were taking advantage of me, more like I was taking advantage of him really.

I was the first to kiss him, to lean forward and run my tongue along his full, masculine lips. He responded quick enough, grasping my shoulders and pulling me to him but not roughly, his tongue twisting with mine and the slick heat ignited a wondrous urge low in my pelvis. I swung my leg over his, straddling him as he reclined on his couch, and ground my core covered with my already soaked panties into his hardened manhood; I felt it twitch inside his pants.

"Sarah," Brian murmured in my ear pulling his lips from mine and trailing them down my neck. His hands roamed over my back and buttocks, pulling me tightly into his lap. "God, Sarah, you're so gorgeous." I heard the compliment far away as my vision and hearing dimmed.

I felt myself separate.

.

.

'Sarah ... Sarah,' the Goblin King called me and I responded as I must, as I always must. Opening my eyes I saw I was standing in that same gray mist but now it provided substance enough for a ground. I was still wearing my same outfit.

'Sarah', I heard him clearly, more clearly than ever before and my heart skipped a beat, whether from fear or lust I didn't know at the time. I squinted my eyelids and spun around searching for him in the dim light until my vision zeroed in on a dark clad figure pushing through the numinous fog. Tendrils of gray clung to him momentarily before parting diffidently before closing in behind him; the Goblin King ruled here, wherever here was.

"Sarah," he spoke my name from real lips. Striding towards me confidently, his horrific cloak swirled around him while his platinum, wispy hair floating about his coldly handsome face.

"Goblin King." I addressed him formally as I'd always done and forced myself to stand upright to face him, but my courage nearly failed me when he stopped only a few feet to my front. My breathing sped up and my heart wanted to thrum from my chest; I refused to show him my fear. I'd beaten him before I'd do so again, whatever this new game. His magical eyes glittered with inner fire, contrasting with the oppressive black of his armor.

"What do you want from me?" I managed to spit out, holding my ground.

He smiled, exposing his sharp teeth and I shivered ever so slightly as my traitorous body responded with fresh lust. The way his stance shifted, I suspected he knew of my dilemma and the tip of his pointed tongue licked the edge of his teeth as his gaze swept my now adult figure.

"Want? Why, I want so many things from you." His silken voice hinted at dark pleasures. He stepped closer. "But first I want you to call me Jareth, not Goblin King. It's much more personal, and since my business with you is _personal_, I prefer it." His request sounded to be more of a demand; my immediate response was to refuse.

"I don't have any business with you, Goblin King!" I jutted my chin definitely and his eyes flashed for a moment before he stepped closer still until he stood nearly nose to nose with me. I was resolute.

"Perhaps," he said drawing the word out in a single growl, "but I have business with you and you do well to heed me, else the business will be torture rather than pleasure." He was so close I could smell him, practically touch him and the effect on my libido was instantaneous. Faint thoughts of Brian filtered into my consciousness, made me want to fight the Goblin King's thrall of desire.

"You have nothing that I could find pleasurable." I realized a second too late it was unwise of me to taunt him when he grabbed my shoulders, spun me around, and shoved me roughly into a wall which had materialized precisely for the purpose of tormenting me.

His entire body pinned me to the rough stone, one of his arms bracing my shoulders so firmly that I had to turn my face quickly else my nose would've been broken. As it was, my cheek did bruise against the hard plane. I thrashed my arms wildly for purchase, cursing him and cussing, but the Goblin King thrust his lower torso firmly to me and hissed into my ear.

"Are you so sure about that, my precious thing?" I heard a strangeness in his voice which I'd not heard before. Then his lips and tongue were at my neck applying open mouth kisses where his other hand pulled away my hair and I felt myself grow wetter below. _Oh God_,what was he planning to do with me? The thought thrilled and frightened me; I squirmed trying to loosen his grip.

"Ah-ah...not so soon, my Sarah. And you are my Sarah." He proclaimed as his free hand reached under my skirt, his leather gloved fingers caressing my leg starting at my knee and quickly working its way up to my buttocks where he kneaded and grasped at the flesh through my underwear.

"Please...Goblin—" I started, but he shoved me harder into the wall and responded in anger that I was to call him Jareth before ripping my satin panties away, exposing me to his seeking hand. I clenched my legs tight.

"Open for me." He commanded, voice impatient.

_"No._" I sobbed and shook my head as best I could with the restraint.

"I swear; if you cooperate I will give you only pleasure. Defy me and it _will_be pain." His hand gripped my bottom so hard I knew there would be bruises. I refused to cooperate, he was going to rape me and I refused to help him. "Very well, stubborn girl," he said with a trace of amusement before I felt strong forces grip my ankles and yank my legs apart so fast I feared I'd split like a wishbone; I cried out at the sharp pain.

"I did warn you." He chided with a laugh. Then his leather hand returned now that I stood completely exposed beneath my skirt. I don't know why he didn't rip that away as well, perhaps he liked the challenge. His fingers ... OhmyGodhisfingers ... found my most private area and rapidly worked on me. To my shame I was sodden with lust while his fingers, first one then two then three entered my ready canal and I moaned as he pumped his them in and out of me.

"That's right, precious thing. Give yourself to me," he whispered in my ear and began thrusting his pelvis into my backside in time with his hand. I could feel something else hard that couldn't possibly be armor.

My legs quivered, my muscles barely supporting me as my orgasm rapidly approached. His arm pushed my shoulders harder into the wall; it should've hurt but it made my nipples graze my bra edge and the tease was exquisite. He must've sense my heightened pleasure because his thrusts became more forceful.

"You like it rough don't you? Say my name, Sarah," he said gruffly, his mouth next to my ear and the torture was acute. I moaned again trying to resist his command. "I know you want to obey, say it!" He bit my ear until I felt warm liquid spill. So close, I was almost there but he was expert at holding me back.

I barely opened my mouth and whispered, "Jareth..."

As soon as I let his name fly from my lips for the first time, he granted me release. His thumb swiftly entered my anus and within seconds I screamed as the strongest orgasm I'd ever experienced in my life seized my body. He held me up with his own body smashing me to the wall. I cried out his name again as he thrust into my back so firmly and deliberately with a deep grunt that I suspected he came as well.

As soon as my pleasure ended Jareth, for he was forever Jareth to me now, withdrew his hands and support, allowing me to crumple at his feet like a marionette without a master. I struggled to look up at him. He looked down, his expression holding a mix of compassion and contempt before his eyes shifted to his gloved hand which recently had been inside of me. He brought it to his mouth and licked it clean, his tongue flitting between his fingers and I couldn't help but imagine his tongue inside of me, between my folds and I moaned again and shuttered.

"Yes, you are my Sarah, aren't you?" he stated as he crouched down to even our gazes. He grasped my chin roughly with the same hand which assaulted me; I smelled myself mingled with his leather. Ever defiant again I refused to answer, but he must've seen the truth in my eyes because he smirked before shoving my face from him as if in disgust and stood. Towering over me, his power was casual yet so pervasive.

"One other request." He declared, leaving to doubt that it was not a request as nonchalantly straightened his gloves finger by finger. "No one else, no man, no woman, touches what is mine. Am I understood?"

I tried to nod; he seemed to sense my compliance.

"Excellent, if you defy me in this you will not like the results, this I swear." His last words were spoken with a wicked passion which enflamed me, God help me. He bowed gracefully from the waist, his cloak fluttering in the non-existent breeze. "Until we meet again, my Sarah." And he vanished with the shifting mists; I closed my eyes and collapsed.

**.**


	6. My Trial Begins

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Trial Begins**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

My consciousness snapped its return at the sound of Brian's voice frantically crying my name. Opening my eyes I met his panicked ones realizing that I lie sprawled on his couch, and my sense of ridiculousness laughed at the irony of the repeated scene.

"My God! Sarah! Finally, I thought you'd never wake up." Brian held my face between his hands raining kisses over my forehead, eyes, and lips.

"Brian?" My voice cracked, dry and harsh. "How long..." I managed.

"At least a half an hour, I wanted to call an ambulance but ... you were so resistant earlier..." He faltered at his explanation, and I could tell he changed his mind as his voice firmed. "I'm taking you to the hospital. If you're worried about money don't be; I'll pay for it."

"I can't let you do that." Not mere stubbornness on my part; real fear shot through me at the Gobl—at Jareth's threat. What would he do to Brian, sweet Brian, if I allowed him near me?

"Sarah, you've had two seizures in one night. Whatever is going on at least humor me, let me take you." He all but pleaded with me, his brown eyes so kindhearted where Jareth's were cruel. How could I refuse?

"Alright." Hesitantly, I reached an arm upwards for him to help me stand. He assisted me to his car and drove me to the hospital.

En route I silently pondered my reality. I remember wondering - perhaps I really did have seizures and this insanity of Jareth was nothing more than hallucinations and nightmares? But if it were in my imagination then why was I so sore between my legs...unless Brian. I sneak a peek at him while he focused on the road, hardly daring to consider what he may have done to me while I lay unconscious. Brian turned and smiled reassuringly.

No, it wasn't my imagination; it couldn't be...could it? In my heart and soul I believed Jareth real; but what he wanted I had yet to discover.

.

.

Brian stayed with me while I was admitted into the hospital for twenty-four hours of observation, however, eventually they discharged after discovering nothing dangerously out of the ordinary. As far as the medical professionals were concerned, I was a healthy enough eighteen year old, though they did worry about low my blood iron levels. I was diagnosed with anemia and prescribed a high dose iron supplement, but even I knew that didn't explain the seizures, if, indeed, they were seizures.

Brian, however, was ecstatic to have found something odd in my medical history and even more pleased when I complied with his protective instincts. In his mind it explained my strange behavior, though the doctors assured him of the unrelated connection. I allowed Brian to make his assumptions, it was easier than telling him the truth, because at the time I wasn't entirely sure what the truth was either.

He drove me home the next day, walked me to my door, and left me with a sweet, lingering kiss which both titillated me with promises of future delights and tortured me with dread. _What would Jareth do?_The thought spiked me with spiraling fear and lust.

I greeted my landlady, Mrs. Scott, giving her a brief account of my last two days. She was shocked and supportive, but being elderly, I decided to keep her at a distance. I didn't want Jareth attacking her for just being nice to me. I was due to work at the coffeehouse that afternoon and evening, but not the bar, so I rested up for awhile before heading out for my shift.

My shift was uneventful but busy, as coffee was becoming incredibly hip; I was all too happy to take advantage of the trend and the money until I could solve my Jareth predicament and get on with my life. Just before my shift ended, Brian dropped by to chat and check on me, buying a coffee so my boss wouldn't consider me lazy. He offered to drive me home and I gratefully accepted.

I sincerely liked Brian. He was funny and smart and, of course, well employed as some type of banker and I now remembered. But mainly he seemed very genuine and caring. Not at all like the boys at high school, and especially not Jareth who only wanted to dominate and control.

Yet as I sat in Brian's car as he drove me home, I compared the two diversely different men and was struck with a sensory memory Jareth's gloved fingers inside of me. I immediately became wet, so wet my panties clung to my folds and my breasts tingled. I knew I had to run Brian off, if only to save him.

"Sarah? Is something wrong?" He parked in front of my rented home.

I tried to smile, but could tell by his expression he sensed something my distraction and hoped to be invited inside.

"I'm fine," I said blandly and scooted from my seat, quickly shutting the door behind me before he could exit and open my door for me as usual.

"Sarah?" He stood by his open door, a hurt look on his face.

"It's been great seeing you today, Brian. I gotta go!" I rushed to the front door avoiding his eyes, knowing I should break it off clean with him but not quite having the courage. I shut the front door behind me, his confused and stunned face burned into my memory.

"I'm sorry, Brian," I whispered to myself. "But you've got to stay far away from me." I leaned my back to the door, bitter tears misting my eyes. I can honestly say, in that moment, I thought I hated Jareth more than I ever could.

"Sarah? Is that you?" Mrs. Scott called from the back of the house. I rubbed my face with my hands before answering her.

"Yes, Mrs. Scott," I said back loud enough for her to hear over her mild deafness, and pushed off the door, walking to her room. "Hey." She was comfortable in her wing-back chair watching her favorite television program.

"Sarah, dear, come sit with me for a bit. Oh, dear, you look like you could use a good cry." Her motherly smile welcomed me and I accepted her offer.

In the few months I'd lived with her, we'd not gotten to know each other very much due to my long work hours most every day, but she was a pleasant old woman and offered me a type of grandmotherly affection when I did spend time with her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Scott. I actually kind of could," I replied as I sat on a small love seat near her.

"What troubles you?" she asked and I saw the type of real compassion in her rheumy eyes which I craved and never received from my own family; my tears started anew.

"It's difficult to explain but basically ... a man from my past is threatening me and the man I would like be with; he's making it impossible for me to move on with my life!"

"Why that's terrible! Have you gone to the police?"

"I can't." I sobbed and she reached over, patting my back.

"But if he's threatening you..." she added sagely.

"He's too powerful, too well connected." I cried harder, leaning into Mrs. Scott's offered shoulder, needing the maternal comfort.

How could I fight Jareth? How could I resist him when every molecule of my body responded, wanting him even when my mind did not. Mrs. Scott seemed to sense my confusion and ceased arguing with me, offering only support for the time as I poured out my sorrows. Eventually my tears dried, we separated, and I went to my room after preparing for bed.

I lay under the covers thinking of the oddness of my young life and where my future might end up. I questioned the Powers That Be why, _why_, Jareth tormented me, wanted to isolate me from any others? And why my own conflicted responses? Just thinking about Jareth now made my body hum with passion; the heat pervaded my skin until I tossed and turned needing relief. I resisted touching myself, considering instead the classic cure of a cold shower, but my thoughts betrayed me, kept drifting back to the forced interlude with Jareth. I tried replacing Jareth with Brian and my anxiety decreased as my fantasy played out in my mind.

I craved Jareth but I trusted Brian.

.

.

I must've fallen asleep at some point because I don't remember the transition, but I do remember awakening back in that landscape of gray fog. I was standing in my nightgown and could feel the tendrils pulling at me, trying to claim me before twisting away. I spun in place, frantic, but there was nowhere for me run.

"Don't fight it, Sarah." Jareth buzzed into my ear and nuzzled my neck. I attempted to spin and face him but he embraced me from behind tightly, preventing my movement. He pulled me against him and I could feel his armor was gone since only leather softness caressed my skin where he touched me.

"Jareth." I was unable to keep the huskiness from my voice.

"I heard you calling for me, my precious thing."

"No...I didn't." I denied even as my head lolled back onto his shoulder.

"Oh, you didn't?" He parroted sardonically.

His hand brazenly cupping my breast, his leather clad thumb playing with my nipple through the cotton. I couldn't stop the moan slipping from my throat and his chuckle vibrated against my shoulder. His other hand worked his way down to the apex of my thighs, the tips of his fingers fondling the exterior of my labia and teasing his way between yet still separated by my nightgown and panties. My arms hung limply at my sides. I could no more fight him at that moment than I could deny him.

"No ... no. I don't want this ... I don't want you," I mumbled, doing my best to fight my body's rising lust. Jareth pinched my hypersensitive nipple hard, and I jumped in both pain and pleasure, another surge of moisture soaking me.

"I bet to differ, my sweet Sarah. I can smell your need." He taunted, his velvet voice tickling my ear as his hands worked on me, knowing me better than I knew myself.

I writhed against him; his hips thrust into my rear and I could feel his leather clad erection slip into the crease of my buttocks. His hand below pulled me firmly back against him, leaving no space, and my treacherous body betrayed me again by responding to Jareth as he knew it would. I heard him sniffing by my ear and his thrusts sped up while his hands worked on me harder, faster, and rougher.

_I loved and hated every second._

My hands gripped the sides of his hips while his leg slipped between my own until I straddled his thigh, the leather rubbing sinfully against my engorged skin through my sodden underwear and thin gown. As each slid of friction brought me closer, I could hear him grunting in my ear like a beast and part of my mind wondered how close he was as well. Jareth held me steady as I helped him stimulate us but my mind screamed.

_This is wrong!_

"Why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed, tears running over my cheeks, caught between lust and frustration. He laughed again, the sound dark and seductive, then shoved me away from him, hard ... hard enough that I stumbled and fell to my hands and knees. The mist parted before me and the rough ground injuring my extremities. The site of blood dampened my ardor but the pain balanced it by bringing a touch of pleasure; I quivered on the edge. After everything I still desired release.

"You _stupid_ girl, you want this yet you persist on lying to yourself. Find your own pleasure this night." He declared haughtily before vanishing in a swirl of fog. I was tempted to follow his advice and seek my own pleasure as my lust still required slaking. After a time, once I realized it remained undiminished no matter how long I waited in the mists, I did.

In that strange and frightening no where place, while staring at the area where _he_last stood, hoping and fearing his return, I finally put my fingers to effective use and brought myself to successful orgasm. Unfortunately, while it may have been physically complete, it was unsatisfying as I continued to crave Jareth's touch. I burned with the shame of it.

Damn him.

Inevitably, I cried until I slept and woke once again in my bed.

**.**


	7. My Defiance Begins

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Defiance Begins**

* * *

**.**

**.**

A few days passed, I worked my shifts at the bar and the coffeehouse and my life seemed normal, except as Jareth stayed away so did Brian. And my body felt increasingly stranger and not just because of the uncontrollable lust. I felt, almost, transformed but that was crazy ... right?

Even as my personal life became more complicated, my professional life improved as interactions with people became easier and simpler every minute of each day. The void all but disappearing, especially after time spent with Jareth.

Why?

At the end of one of my coffeehouse shifts, Brian stopped by again. We sat drinking coffee for awhile, talking, and I realized how much I missed his sweetness. I had wanted to call him since our last meeting, but my fear of Jareth and concern for Brian's safety kept me from it. But sitting there, facing him on the loveseat, his soft eyes gazing at me earnestly, I forgot to be afraid and wanted to enjoy him, all of him.

We spend a few hours after my shift just talking about ourselves and our lives, getting to know one another better. And when he offered to drive me home again, obvious hope floating in his eyes, I readily accepted. A short while later we sat in front of my home in a vaguely uncomfortable silence. I knew Brian didn't want to pressure me, but his keenness to be near me was so palpable as to be an aura.

"You want to come inside for a bit?" I asked, throwing my cares to fate.

Damn Jareth, I'd live my life on my terms.

"I'd love to," Brian answered, putting his sports car in park and zipping around to my door like the gentleman I knew he was.

We went inside and I introduced him to Mrs. Scott, who frown a bit before offering us coffee, which we declined. I cited that we'd already enjoyed coffee at my work, but thank her anyway. Mrs. Scott didn't seem offended, but I don't think coffee was her main concern; I knew she worried for me after what I'd confided to her. I gave her a reassuring smile to rely that this man was the safe one, not the dangerous one, and she nodded calmly and returned to her private study.

Brian and I retired to my bedroom, the window long since repaired with floral curtains added for privacy. We stared at one another for a few moments before mutually pouncing. His lips were hot on my own, his tongue talented and bringing my lust to quick response. I yanked on his shirt, pulling it from his jeans until I could run my hands over his bare chest; I cupped his groan in my hands. Brian picked me up and carried me to my unmade bed, gently tossing me upon it, his mouth never leaving mine. I wrapped my legs loosely around his waist; he rubbed his palm firmly across my private heat through my cotton work pants and my slickness increased; I pushed my pelvis against his hand.

"Brian." I moaned into his mouth and he rubbed harder until he must've felt my moisture soak through the thin cotton. His mouth traveled down my neck and cleavage reaching my breasts where he nipped at my taut peaks through the equally thin cotton shirt and sports bra. I gasped and thrust my chest closer to his mouth, running my hands through his brown hair. _God, I wanted him. _But it was more than just physical attraction and it wasn't just that I liked him, for some reason it seemed vital that I give myself to him as soon as possible. I didn't understand it at the time, I do now.

"Sarah, Sarah..." Brian murmured into my shirt before his entire body stiffened and he pushed upright on his hands to stare down at me vacantly. His voice changed to a silken tone.

_'I warned you, precious thing,'_Brian said woodenly with Jareth's vicious voice then he collapsed unconscious, trapping me beneath him. I stifled my scream and pushed Brian off of me, scrambled back to him to check for a pulse. His body was rigid and still, but a strong pulse beat at his neck and he was breathing.

"Oh my God, what've I done? Jareth!" I hissed at the ceiling,not wanted to bring Mrs. Scott into this as well. "Jareth!" I considered wishing for his presence, but didn't want to worsen our circumstances.

_'Sarah.'_His voice said from the window; I turned, lunged forward the few feet and pulled back the curtains. He floated inside the glass again, just like the first night I saw him.

"What did you do to him?" I stalked closer to the glass.

His reflection shrugged._'I did warn you, yet you persist on defying me at every turn.'_

"Release him from whatever spell he's under." I demanded, my courage and outrage rising.

_'Make me.'_He taunted and smirked.

"What? How?"

_'Come to me, my precious thing."_Jareth grinned wider, and held out his hand inside the window glass.

"What do you mean? I'm not returning to the Underground with you." I hedged glancing at the rigored Brian on my bed.

_'I wouldn't dream of stealing you away against your will. Come to me where we last met, convince me here and that will satisfy me. For now,'_he said, his words were like a lion's purr sparking off my memories of what he'd done to me, what I desired, and a surge of lust curdled in my core. I moan aloud and watched as Jareth's eyes burned. _'Come to me, Sarah, convince me and I WILL release him.'_

I swallowed my fear and stepped forward, touching his 2-dimensional hand with my real one; linking one blink and the next, I was in the misty grayness again standing next to Jareth and holding his hand. He was dressed in his usual black attire and I felt the odd dichotomy of my silly coffeehouse uniform contrasting to his dark sensuality.

"Ah, precious thing, so stubborn but then you wouldn't be so important to me if you weren't," he said in a light, jovial tone and I nearly forgot I hated him when he smiled at me like that.

I was important to him, interesting.

"Where are we?" I asked instead, knowing he would never give away such valuable information but hoping to take advantage of his good mood. He glanced around the mists and motioned his free arm widely, indicating the strange fog.

"This is everywhere and nowhere, it is in-between and outside, underneath and overhead. It is naturally existing and yet created by me therefore I hold dominion here." He replied mysteriously.

"That makes no sense," I said sarcastically and noticed that he still held my hand; I hadn't really wanted to let go either.

He smiled thinly at my cheeky answer. "It makes perfect sense to those who understand the question."

"Excuse me?"

"Onwards to business, shall we?" he said pleasantly, but his eyes were anything but. "You disobeyed, precious thing. How will you convince me to release poor Brian else he exist as a shell of himself forever?"

I dropped his hand as if it were a branding iron. "What do you want?"

"I _want _many things from you. Presently, the question is: What will you give me?" He moved forward into my personal space, but refrained from touching me.

What would I give him? I had nothing of monetary value. and really, I already knew he lacked interest in such things, especially from me. Obviously, his desires were of a dominant, sexual nature. What could I give him that wouldn't be too ... much?

I closed the distance between us, placed my hands on the breastplate of his black armor and stretched upwards, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. He didn't respond initially, but once I slipped my tongue along his lips and coaxed my way in, he opened and ravished my mouth more fully than I'd ever been kissed before. My entire body sung with hot yearning. Just when I needed to stop for air, Jareth grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me from him so hard that several strands were yanked from my scalp. I yelped in pain and tried to pull away but he held fast.

"I know you can perform better than that. One measly kiss won't satisfy my needs. What else are you willing to give for your sweet Brian?" He sneered and I wanted to score my nails down his face.

"Fuck you, Jareth!" I snapped.

"I wouldn't use such terrible words if I were you, if gives me such ideas!" Still holding me by my hair with one hand, Jareth reach out with his other and ripped my shirt open and my bra away in one swipe, exposing my breasts and my already hardened nipples.

I hated him; I hated him so much and yet my body craved him. With his other hand, he pinched one of my peaks until I jumped from the pain and seized the other with his mouth, his tongue swirling and teasing gently, flicking repeatedly over the tip and driving me mad with lust. My hands pushed at his shoulders, I might as well have pushed at the proverbial immovable object.

"What will you give me, Sarah?" he said looking up from my chest; I could barely meet his eyes with my own as he still held my hair tightly.

"Uh...uh..." I could barely think for the mix of pain and pleasure then an idea surfaced. I stopped wiggling and fighting him and reached my hands out for him again, only this time I touched his groin, unsurprised to find him rock hard through his leather pants. I fumbled blinding with the unfamiliar fastenings, but once he understood my plan he released my hair and assisted me until he stood naked from the waist to his knees.

The first time I saw his manhood naked and erect I wanted to faint, whether from fright or excitement I'd prefer not to examine. but Jareth in all his glory was magnificent and my core dripped just thinking about taking him inside of me. However, I wasn't ready for that no matter how much lust he inspired in me. I still knew nothing of his plans and needed to free Brian. Another bargaining chip was in my purse. I went to my knees, my face even with his glorious cock and wrapped my hands around the shaft.

"Yes...yes! I like this much better, my precious thing." He hissed as I took his hardened length inside my mouth, swirling the tip of my tongue around the head and into the slit tasting his early essence. Part of me wanted to gag and yet part of me loved it, the way he felt in my mouth, the sounds he made as I started to deep throat his impressive length and girth.

I was grateful for my limited high school practice that I might save Brian. Jareth clenched my hair again and pushed my head towards him while he thrust into my mouth forcefully; I practically choked, he never broke stride. His grunts, growls, and groans the only indication he was even aware of my presence. I really was his precious thing.

"Ugh...Sarah...my Sarah..." He thrusts increased and I knew to expect his ejaculation very soon; I wasn't disappointed. Jareth came in my mouth, thrusting and pumping, heedless of my needs and refused to release my head until I'd squeezed every last drop from him. Usually not my preference, but in this case I did my best to please him as Brian's life depended upon Jareth's whims.

As before, he released me suddenly with a yank at my hair; I fell backwards to the foggy ground in shock, Jareth's thick come dribbling from my lips and onto my still naked breasts. Jareth tucked himself in and fixed his pants before meeting my stunned gaze.

"You did very well, Sarah. I'm pleased." He actually sounded sincere and I wasn't sure how to take that. I pushed myself into a sitting position trying not to look at his eyes.

"Ummm...thanks..." I mumbled and ardently wished for a glass of water. Jareth tilted his head, a look of consideration on his face, then snapped his fingers and presented me with a glass of water.

"Your wish is my command." He offered the glass to me which I eagerly accepted, rinsing and spitting several times before finally drinking normally. Jareth watched me without expression, me sitting upright the fog swirling around me, him standing upright looking down. "My I provide anything else for you?"

I gave him a stern glare. "You can free Brian." This nice routine gave me the freaks.

"Before I do that I'm afraid I must have your promise that you'll not engage with him again in any manner." Jareth stated firmly. "I made my preference on this matter very clear."

"Why do you care? What do you want from me?" I yelled, standing up to confront him, throwing the mostly empty glass at him. He swatted it away, his eyes blazing and grabbed my hair again, jerking me face to face before slapping my cheek with his other hand. My face burned where his hand impacted and the skin heated and stung. I thought about shaving my head first chance I got and wanted to scream in frustrated rage.

"I have marked you, Sarah mine, since your first step in my Labyrinth. Since your last step when you won. You are destined to be Queen of the Labyrinth and I'll not have you sullied by any other — male or female. You are mine and you will give yourself fully and completely to me!" Jareth railed, his flushed face inches from mine, his fingers viciously digging in my tresses.

"I'm not yours! You can't control me!" I kicked and clawed at him but he only laughed, keeping me close.

"Silly chit, you did this to yourself." He mocked and laughed at me.

"What?" I shrieked. _He blamed this on me?_

"When you declared your will as strong, your kingdom as great, you declared yourself my equal. You defeated me at my own game but what you fail to understand is that the game was never about collecting children. The game was always about finding a worthy Queen." Jareth played with my breasts; he nuzzled my neck with his lips, his grip on my hair slackening. "And you, my Sarah, my precious, precious thing, you're the only Champion. The only woman worthy of being declared Queen of the Labyrinth. In all my centuries of waiting only you are found worthy. I should think you'd be flattered." He rolled my nipple in his gloved fingers, the other hand still holding my head, but no longer restraining me as I relaxed in his embrace at this shocking news. An renewed ache started between my legs as he continued to fondle my breasts.

Queen? Could this be true? Be then why all the subterfuge and terrorizing? I asked him, better to be blunt while he was in the mood to answer questions.

"Ah ... well ... crossing between realms isn't as easy as it used to be. My magic is as powerful as ever, but without the game's magic to support the crossing any longer, it takes a certain amount of heightened emotions, _as it were_," he replied.

I suspected there was more to the answer than he wanted to give but contented myself with this nugget for now. "Jareth, you're telling me the truth? You deliberately left the book for me to find years ago? You want me as Queen?" I heard how shy my voice sounded. Could I really be considering this outlandish concept? My life was finally improving and I liked Brian immensely.

He kissed me, ravished my mouth. "Yes, yes!" His eyes glowed fiercely.

"Would I be able to see my Labyrinth friends again?" I was eager to know what happened to them since being unable to contact them.

"That would be up to you." He shrugged. "It would be within your power to do so." He replied vaguely and I wondered his answer.

"But they're alright?"

"In the bloom of health, you couldn't imagine them more perfectly, my Sarah." Jareth smiled and I sensed his smugness.

"And how would my being Queen work exactly? I mean I don't know how to be a queen." I hedged again. I wanted more information and hoped Jareth continued his chatty mood. His embrace tightened and I wrapped my previously slack arms around his neck. One of his hands migrated south to grasp my bottom and hold it flush to him.

"Imagine living your fairytale, anything and everything you want at your fingertips, ultimate power, immortality. My precious thing, I have no doubt you'll find your way into the part with ease." Jareth took a deep breath and his armor scraped against my naked breasts, the sharp edges abrading my sensitized nipples causing me to gasp. I felt myself getting wet again. Every pleasure, every pain he inflicted tortured and tantalized me. The void I'd felt since my first adventure through his Labyrinth, well, I never felt a bit of it whenever I'd been in this in-between place with him.

"How ... how do I?" I couldn't say it, could I? I stared at him, met his enflamed eyes, he knew!

"Give yourself to me, my precious thing! Body and Soul, tell me that you're mine to take in any manner I choose, and when I'm finished you will be Queen, this I swear." Jareth's stern, serious expression bore down on me and I knew he told the truth. He would use me in ways I'd never experienced and the thought excited and frightened me. My fluids leaked and ran down my inner thighs as I considered his offer.

"And if I refuse?" I asked, trying to sound defiant but saw triumph in his eyes.

"There is no refusal. I will haunt you 'til the end of your days and never will you know happiness nor the touch or another." He vowed; it cracked like thunder in my head.

"Free Brian first."

Jareth remained frozen and silent for several seconds while we competed in a staring contest. Finally he tilted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"Done, what say you?" His voice was ice while his eyes were flame.

I hesitated, delaying the inevitable and he understood and waited, exhibiting patience for once as the benevolent victor. "Show me." I extended my demand and with a sly smile, and Jareth conjured a crystal with Brian's shimmering, waking form inside. Brian appeared confused as he sat up on my bed and looked for me, at least I hoped he looked for me, but he would never find me.

"I accept your terms." I answered dully.

He grinned like an eager schoolboy. "You give yourself to me freely and fully, no reservations? To do with as I will?"

"Until I become Queen, and how long will that take?"

Jareth laughed heartily. "Not long, my Sarah! A day perhaps two at most." He laughed again. "I will make the time most pleasurable for you since you've come to me willingly."

"Barely," I muttered knowing he heard me, but chose to ignore my spite in the face of his good mood.

**.**


	8. My Transformation Begins

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Transformation Begins**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

He didn't waste any time, apparently he'd been thinking about making me Queen for awhile. Queen: The concept still rattled foreign in my mind, but not unwelcome as I considered it.

He kissed me fiercely, his tongue searching out my mouth and forcing a passionate response from me while his hand resumed fondling my breasts and gripping my head. At first I resisted a bit out of habit, but Jareth quickly made it clear to me that he wouldn't tolerate my behavior by becoming rougher, biting to the point of blood if I didn't comply with his demands. He reminded me that I gave myself freely, and I would either participate or lie still, but resistance was not tolerated. Quickly, I also realized that if I participated he increased my pleasure as he promised.

One minute we were standing in the mists, me partially dressed and Jareth fully dressed, and the next we were lying on the hard ground of the mists, both naked. The bare ground was rough beneath my skin and he didn't offer me any protection, neither did I ask.

"Jareth." I gasped as he worked his mouth down my chest, suckling both peaks in their turns while his bare fingers teased at my sodden womanhood. "_Jareth_."

"What, my Sarah?" he mumbled at the skin of my abdomen.

"Why are we still in-between? Wouldn't your castle be more comfortable?" I tried to phrase my question lightly, not demanding.

"This is where your transformation must finish before you can become Queen," he stated blunted. "Now hush before you ruin all my work." His lips were at my folds and his fingers were inside of me again, distracting me. It felt so good ... so good ... as he licked and sucked my sensitive nub. He stretched me wider and wider; I felt his thumb slip inside of me and it hurt.

"Ow...Jareth!" I jerked but he clamped his other hand around my hip to keep me close and his strength was unnatural.

"I said hush; don't move! This must be done else I won't fit." He was stern then added more softly, "Relax." He coaxed me to lay back down and reluctantly I did, not that I had any choice as my decision was made.

He resumed his rhythmic pumping of his hand inside my wet canal as his tongue caressed and teased me. Gradually I relaxed into his thrusting and pleasure replaced pain as his hand slowing stretched my virgin walls until I felt all his fingers pass a tight point; he worked on my nub harder at that same moment so that I cried out both in pleasure and pain as the first climax of the night hit me suddenly, my entire body shuddering. Every orgasm he brought me to was stronger and more powerful than the last.

"Better?" he asked and I nodded languidly. I'd hardly recovered when Jareth stretched my legs wide and positioned himself at my entrance. I looked down once again at his massive size and shivered in fear and excitement. He would be my first, and likely my last and only, considering his possessiveness. I remember the thought bringing me ecstasy and sadness, if I'd only known. He guided his firm tip with one hand, teasing at my slick core, slowly pushing until just the head entered and ... _OHMYGOD_... it hurt so badly and was beyond amazing at the same time.

"Relax, Sarah," he commanded, leaning down to suck and fondle my breasts again, sending electric shocks through me, making me wetter and hotter where he wanted me to be. "Yes, yes, that's it." He pushed further in, thrusting, gradually taking every bit of me, stretching me until I was full and filled with painful ecstasy.

I reached up and grabbed his hair as his head lie on my chest and fisted it, transferring some of the pain and he growled but didn't stop me. I felt myself starting to hyperventilate and focused on relaxing as he'd instructed. As he started to move inside of me; his massive cock rubbing every nerve. "Oh...oh..." I cried and moved my hands from his hair to claw at his back which he interrupted as my signal to increase his speed.

Myself, I don't know what I wanted at the time. It hurt and it felt wonderful. Every movement was exquisite torture as Jareth drove his length deeper into me, possessing every inch of me just as he said he would. Every minute of my short life since my first adventure through his Labyrinth had led to this moment, and I couldn't understand my emotions regarding the loss of my virginity to a cruel, dominating being of masculinity.

I hated him; I loved him; I wanted him; I needed him, and I resisted all of the above. The very definition of complexity, Jareth drove my mind and my body to insanity that day and every day leading up to it and after.

"Sarah ... precious thing ... you're so tight ... gods ... I've waited so long for this..." He babbled then cried out with a last forceful plunge. Tossing his head down, he bit my shoulder hard enough to draw blood, leaving a large bite mark which to this day is scarred. Which hurt more his final impaling or the bite I don't remember; I just remember pain cresting to bliss as I arched beneath his pale, muscled torso.

"OW! Uhhhh..." I screamed right before I climaxed again, my walls gripping his shaft to the point of pain. "What the hell was that?" I pushed him off my chest and saw my blood staining his lips.

"You agreed," he stated frankly and pulled out from me abruptly causing me to jerk in surprise and a little pain. "Roll over." He commanded, his eyes cold.

"What? Why?" My question was met with a harsh expression and harsher eyes. Jareth grabbed my hips and flipped me on my stomach.

"Don't question me! And don't move!" He snapped. I could just see over my shoulder that he was still erect and I knew then what he prepared. He really was going to use every inch of me.

Oh shit! Oh shit was right, the annoying part of my brain joked. Jareth knelt between my sprawled legs, reached forward and spread my buttocks until I maintained no privacy. His fingers spread my fluids up to my anus and began teasing his fingers around the tight sphincter muscle. I moaned both with pleasure and anticipation, I knew it wouldn't end with his fingers and I feared the pain and my own reaction.

"Relax. Must I remind you again?" He scolded and slapped my cheek muscle firmly; I jumped. "If you disobey, I will restrain you."

"N-no, no restraints," I said, forcing myself to relax every muscle in my body, laying my head on the ground and closing my eyes as I willed my mind elsewhere. He immediately took possession by slipping one then two fingers past the tight muscle. Oh how it burned! And then he stimulated my clitoris again, his fingers pumping and the pain transformed into pleasure. I could feel my fluids gush anew.

"Oh my ... Jareth..." I gasped and my ass involuntarily arched up towards him while my face and chest ground into the rough surface beneath me.

"That's good, Sarah, you're almost ready." I felt him collect more of my fluids and transfer them. Inserting more fingers, he stretched my anus further and returned to stroking my nub so the burning would pass and pleasure mounted until I orgasmed a second time. It was the most intense I'd ever felt up until then. While I rode that high, Jareth traded his finger for the tip of his shaft and started the teasing again until he was able to push the head of his cock past the tight entrance.

I screamed and started to buck. "Oh God, it hurts!" I tried to crawl away but he wrapped both arms around my hips and legs, pulling me up on my knees from my prone position. I couldn't escape, my hands futilely scrabbled on the rough ground.

"Must we fight this battle again?" he said in a chilling voice behind me, keeping the head of his cock buried inside of me. "The sooner you relax, the sooner this will be over, Sarah. Don't make me force you." I instantly froze. He would; I knew he would. "Good girl, remember our agreement." And he started pushing himself into me while pulling my body by my hips back towards him while I remained on my hands and knees.

If I had thought losing my other virginity had been painful to his large manhood, this was beyond pain. I tried to relax and Jareth even began manipulating my overly sensitive nub again, helping reduce much of it as he incrementally worked his shaft into my tightest orifice, each inch a study in the fine line of pleasure and pain.

"That's it." He grunted. "Perfect, my perfect, precious thing. _Yes_!" Jareth moaned behind me, slowly pulled be backwards. Conflicting sounds of whimpers and gasps of bliss slipped from me as I allowed him to position my body. Eventually, I ended up sitting on his lap until he was fully sheathed inside of me.

He gave me a few minutes of respite before he worked me up into frenzy, his hands busy at my breasts and my nub; at one point I started to enjoy this feeling of him deep inside of me and I know my fluids were dripping again. I gripped the sides of his hips and brushed my hands over his back and buttocks, anywhere that I could reach and heard him groan in response. I don't know when he conjured it because my eyes were closed and my head tipped back to his shoulder, but at some point I felt the tip of something at the entrance of my womanhood and I opened my eyes and looked down.

"What is that?" I asked, but even as he answered I recognized what could only be a replica of his own manhood held in his hand and poised beneath me. He whispered seductively in my ear and nipped at my lobe.

"I made this especially for you. This will complete your transformation and you will be Queen, forever," he said as he stroked the artificial tip at my entrance and slowly pushed it into me, each thrust burying it deeper. The pain of being stretched so completely overrode any pleasure his other hand gave me.

"NO! Jar ... ugh!" I screamed until he was somehow able to fit that damn thing fully inside of me while he was still deep inside as well.

How the hell my virgin body accommodated his demands I still don't know, but he was able to get what he wanted. Still supported by him, I panted and gasped, I sobbed and begged. And still he continued.

A weird tingling started deep inside of my abdomen; it didn't hurt but the sensation spread rapidly until it suffused my entire being. My body felt a bit numb and tingly from the inside out as if I'd just slept on my arm and the circulation was returning, but my mind was sharp. My head fell back against him again; I was weak and powerless against his claims. Jareth could do what he wanted to me and I knew I could stop none of it.

"Beautiful, Sarah, you're so beautiful like this, spread before me You'll be a perfect Queen," he whispered endearment in my ear. His chest to my back, then he tipped me forward until I had to support myself on my hands and knees. He continued to stroke my nub as he slowly thrust in and out of my anus and the pain and pleasure spiraled again until he was pounding into me. The strange dildo spasmed deep inside of me and the tingling increased.

I screamed.

I screamed and I screamed and I screamed until I lost my voice in the height of my third and most intense orgasm. Both he and the artificial thing inside of me were pushing my ultimate limits.

I heard Jareth grunt and growl and he gripped my hips with a strength that I thought might break my skin as I heard him reach his own climax. Spent, I collapsed, the motion automatically pulling him from me with a painful sucking motion. I huddled on the rough ground, the mists swirling around me. The awful other thing still in me, but I was too weak to do anything about it. I heard Jareth collapse near me and his shaky voice reached my ears through the fog but I could not see him.

"You've done well, my precious thing, thank you. I wish you luck as Queen." His words sent a shock down my spine, galvanizing me with energy to speak.

"What? What do you mean?" I rolled over, searching for him, but all I could see was the mists thickening around me. "Jareth?" He didn't answer. "Jareth!" I yelled, pulled the hideous thing from me and tossed it into the mists. I tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't support me causing me to collapse and loss consciousness ... again.

**.**


	9. My Rule Begins

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Rules Begins**

* * *

**.**

**.**

I woke sometime later; how long I know not as I had no way to measure time and even if I did I doubt it would mean anything. I woke in a bed fit for a king, or a queen, with silken sheets of black and a chamber with every possible luxury. Merely imagine it and it could be found. I thought I would be sore and marked after such a brutal usage, but I was not, afterall my body healed rapidly. I slept in for awhile waiting to see if Jareth would appear, and when he didn't I waited longer to see if anyone would appear.

After a time I finally got up, found the attached bathroom and used the facilities to cleanse myself. Perusing my image in the ornate mirror, I noticed my eyes were intensely emerald, slightly slanted, and surrounded by shimmery glitter. My teeth appeared sharper, as were the tips of my ears. My skin and hair were incredibly vivid. In all, I looked like a female version of Jareth, whatever manner of being he was.

Jareth...

I considered calling for him, but I didn't really want to see him at the time, so not seeing him was fine by me. I considered him further and what we'd done; what he'd done to me, and my body shivered with both fearful anticipation and lust. He was relentless and I knew he would always use me so, always bring me to such heights. To know that I was capable of feeling such passion and pain was a frightening and exciting realization. Part of me couldn't wait to see Jareth again and wondered at his absence.

Eventually, when no one entered the rich chamber and hunger finally drove me to seek food, I dressed myself in gowns fit for a queen from the armoire - all my size and taste - and cautiously exited to explore what I assumed to be the Castle beyond the Goblin City. After some wandering, I found the dining room decked out in its finest tableware with a gourmet feast prepared and ready for consumption, but at no time did I see or met anyone, not even a goblin lurking about. Hunger the forefront of my thoughts, I sat at the expansive table, served myself and ate until I was satiated. Still no one arrived to dine with me.

Now worry set in.

"Jareth?" I called out, my voice echoed in the large chamber. "Jareth!" I called louder, reminded of the foggy in-between where I last saw him. Then I thought of my friends, "Hoggle? Sir Didymus? Ludo?" I called. "I need you!"

My frantic voice echoed again in the large stone dining room, but no one answered. What was going on? Where was I? Where was Jareth? Where was anyone? I ran through the castle in earnest, finding the throne room was the exactly the same as I remembered it, except there were no goblins, no chickens, nothing alive other than me. I ran to the front gates of the castle and pushed the heavy doors open, hoping to see the bustling Goblin City, but all I saw was misty grayness, endless misty gray.

"No...NO!" I ran outside into the mists screaming my friends' names and Jareth's, but no one answered.

I was alone.

I ceased running and looked back to where I could just make out the dark gray outline of the castle and ran back before I lost myself in the fog. I slammed the front gates shut behind me and slid down the metal surface, crouching huddled at the base in shock, too stunned to cry, too afraid to move.

He'd done it. He'd tricked me. He'd lied to me, used me! I shuddered at the memory of all he'd done to me, all the pleasure and the pain. All this scheming wasn't to get me to agree to be _his_ queen it was to get me to agree to be _THE Queen_, to take his place so that he could...what?

Escape? Or worse as I reflected on various occurrences, my physical changes, his obsession with my purity, the void I'd always felt, the agreement to possess me. Oh God, it couldn't be true, but what if, what if he'd somehow changed places with me? Exchanged our essences somehow? Taken my life and given me his? His lonely, fairytale existence.

I did scream then and my voice echoed in the barren castle, echoed until all I heard was my voice, all I'd ever hear was my own voice.

.

.

I don't know how long ago that was as I still don't have any reliable manner in which to measure time. I think about trying to make a clock but then the differences between realms are mind-boggling and I have so many other priorities that I don't bother with it right now. Once I recovered from the paralyzing shock of Jareth's deception, I went about making a plan, really not much else to do.

I explored the castle thoroughly and discovered its numerous secrets, one being that anything I use or eat magically replenished itself the next day, but especially the library which contains books upon books of ancient and otherworldly knowledge. My focus of study is the mastery of sorcery and the creation of life from pure imagination. And there were dozens and dozens of tomes and scrolls on the subject. I could spend several lifetimes on this subject alone, I probably will.

I read that the Labyrinth was the name of the entire plane of existence where I was now imprisoned, but it gave me no reason for the name. I suppose it alludes to the metaphorical maze of my trap.

That's when I fully understood. That's probably what Jareth did after his isolation here, however that came about. He studyed sorcery for centuries until he worked out a way to trick someone else into taking his place. His own imagination created the physical Labyrinth, the game, and every living creature within as a lure to find the person worthy — read strong enough, imaginative enough — to replace him. After I defeated him he used ancient blood and sex magics in combination with his willpower and imagination to switch us. He never intended on staying with me, he always intending trapping me here so that he could be free.

I wondered how long he lived here alone, without another for company that wasn't from his own mind, his own creation. Then I wondered how long it took him to master sorcery in order to create those imaginative creatures and the surrounding city and Labyrinth in the first place. The will, the imagination, the power, no wonder he was so overwhelming. I wondered why he was here. Was he the original condemned occupant or a victim like myself? Then I wondered what kind of lure I could create to fashion my escape, wondered if I could do that to an innocent or should try to track Jareth and switch us back, if that was even possible.

The irony of my solitary existence smothers me. So much of my young life I spent alone, isolated, unable and unwilling to connect with others and now... I would give anything just to speak on inane topics with the simplest of persons; I would even enjoy spending time with my step-mother; it would be a blessing. I miss my father, my brother and my life, such as it was and was becoming. I miss the beginning of my new life and friends. I miss Brian and wonder if I'd been able to resist Jareth and lose my virginity early, if it would've broken his spell over me. Or would he have haunted me as he threatened? I just don't know.

Over time I've taught myself to manipulate crystals as Jareth did, and I've been able to look in on my family for brief moments, they seem happy. I've glimpsed my brother grown with a family of his own. I'm content at his safety and wonder if they miss me. I wonder about a great many things; I wonder about them still.

I study and practice every day until exhaustion, then start again as soon as I wake as I have nothing else and no one else to occupy me. I don't age. I suffer no illness but I dream, pleasant ones and nightmares with Jareth as a prominent guest. Revenge is a great motivator. I seek him often in my crystals but never locate him. I'm not even sure if it's possible or where he is or if he's even alive.

But I'll not give up. It's not like I have anything better to do.

I'm still working on my own world, and sometimes I see objects form in the mists, few remain permanent, most fade with time. Until I master the sorcery necessary to escape this solitary confinement fairytale, I've chosen to document my life and my lessons both before and after my rule as Queen in a journal which I will leave in the castle library. I'm hoping whomever I doom to their eventual prison may find this and learn faster than I did. Perhaps they may even learn how to break this strange curse and doom no others. Perhaps I might even figure it out myself, but if you're reading this then likely not. All I can say, is I hope you're Jareth.

**.**


	10. Sequel update

**Sequel to 'I Became Queen'**

'**The Once and Future Goblin King'**

**Link located on my profile**


End file.
